Lewis rats and non-human primates, immunized at a site distant to the eye with the retinal soluble antigen (S-antigen) in complete Freund's adjuvant, develop experimental autoimmune uveitis (EAU). Lymph node cells and peripheral lymphocytes from immunized animals manifested significant cellular immune responses measured by the lymphocyte culturing technique. Cyclosporine, a drug with specific anti-T-activity, has been found to be exceptionally effective in protecting rats with EAU, and suppressor cells potentially play a role in this protective mechanism. As well, the inducer cell T-cell fraction in the lymph node appears to be most susceptible to cyclosporine therapy. Attempts at local immunosuppressive therapy in order to prevent EAU have begun. The use of topical CsA has been used to evaluate its effectiveness in EAU. Additionally, newer cyclosporines, particularly D&G, have been evaluated in this model, with their efficacy compared to that of cyclosporine A.